


Let's stay together

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: As Director of SHIELD,  partner, and mom of twins, Daisy Johnson still has bouts of inadequacy.Robbie Reyes has a few ideas on how to help.





	Let's stay together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from Sun _"You want to read our children spooky halloween stories before bed tonight and that’s fine but you better not come crawling to me when they can't sleep."_  
>  (I took out the Halloween part, because alas, I am late! )

Daisy frowned as the antique grandfather clock intoned the time.

“It’s nine o'clock already?” she muttered. “Where the hell is Robbie?”

Now that she was Director of SHIELD, Robbie’d become a stay at home dad and he took to it like a duck to water.

The nightly routine they carved out was mundane, but that’s how Daisy loved it. After dinner, Robbie would bathe their rambunctious twins Alejandra and Sky, then tuck them in bed while she pretended to straighten up the dining room. She’d dawdle long enough till he joined her then they’d talk as he cleaned up. But tonight, Robbie was taking so long, she actually did a little vacuuming and picked up stray toys.

A surge of irritation bubbled.

Didn't  he respect the little time they had together?

With a huff, she decided to check on them. “He’d better not be reading spooky bedtime stories.” Daisy scowled as she climbed the stairs, two at a time.

She had a surprise planned for Robbie that night, and kids piling in the bed because they were scared wasn’t part of it.

Despite her mood, the scene inside as she opened the twin’s room never ceased to make her heart swell with happiness. Robbie Reyes, host of a demonic Spirit of Vengeance was achingly tender with their children and they, in turn, adored him. With every soft lullaby Robbie sang, and bedtime story he read, he soothed the abandoned orphan in Daisy’s heart. She leaned against the door jamb and sighed contentedly.

This was her family, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

A squeal interrupted her musings.

“Mama, mama!” Sky bounced up from his perch on Robbie’s lap and ran across the room and headfirst Daisy, wrapping his chubby arms around her legs.

“Hey, buddy.” Daisy dropped down to her knees and kissed his forehead. “Asked for an extra story, did you?” Sky’s mission was to delay bedtime as much as possible, with any excuse necessary.

“Papa is reading scary stories even though you told him not to.” Alex was tucked under the covers but it didn't stop her from telling. “And it’s past our bedtime.”

“Tattletale.” Sky stuck his tongue out at his sister and clutched Daisy’s neck.

“What did we say about namecalling?” Robbie stood up and took Sky from Daisy.

“We didn’t say anything, Papi,” Sky pouted. “You did.”

“You walked into that one, babe.” Daisy teased, and she walked to her daughter and kissed her cheek while Robbie tucked Sky in bed.

“So this is why you didn’t meet me downstairs?” She raised an eyebrow at the stack of books.

“They wanted more stories,” Robbie shrugged. “And reading is good for them.”

“And papa promised.” Sky piped up. “And we don’t break promises, right?”

Robbie’s face broke into a smile, as he ruffled his son’s hair. “No, _cielito_.”

Daisy tried another tactic. She sidled next to Robbie then leaned closer. “How about you tuck them in bed ‘cause they should’ve been sleeping thirty minutes ago,” she whispered. “Then we have the rest of the night to ourselves?” She nipped his ear then nuzzled it. “I’ll be gone for a whole two weeks the day after tomorrow. I wanna spend some time with you.”

“Okay. But I gotta clean the kitchen first.”

Daisy stood up, as an ugly feeling bubbled within. Of being an outsider and unwanted in her own family and that the stupid kitchen was more important.

“You wanna read our children spooky stories before bed?” Daisy folded her arms. “Fine. But you better not come crawling to me when they can’t sleep.”

“I won’t be scared!” Sky kicked off his covers.

“Yes, you will,” Alex said in the superior tone of elder siblings everywhere. “You’re a scaredy-cat.”

“Paaapa! Alex called me a naaame!”

“Scaredy cat Sky! Scaredy cat Sky!”

Robbie’s attention went to breaking up the storm brewing between the twins, and feeling left out again, Daisy silently walked away and when she closed the door behind her, no one noticed. 

* * *

_If Daisy is cleaning_ , Robbie wrinkled his brow as he entered the kitchen, _she must be really_ _upset_.

“Decided to start without you.” Daisy spritzed lemon scented cleaner on the counter and vigorously started scrubbing. “I have to be up at four in the morning and need to be in bed soon.”

“You can’t use that on the granite. It’ll strip the seal on the stone.”

“You’re just perfect at everything, aren’t you?” Daisy snapped, slamming the cleaner down. “Cooking. Cleaning. _Parenting_.”

Robbie’s eyes widened at the vitriol on her voice. “Me? Perfect?”

“I’m sorry. Bad day at work.” Daisy’s shoulders slumped as she pulled off the latex gloves with pink and white daisies. Alex picked them out and Robbie had corrected Sky when he said they were for girls only.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry too.” Robbie said. “I should respect your time.”

“It’s not a problem.” It was a lie, but Daisy knew Robbie tried his best. Other men might spoil their women with jewelry or flowers but her Robbie? He took a cake decorating class, not just to learn about piping icing or making rosettes, but to make memories and a home for his family. And not just the kids, but Daisy too.

But as Alex and Sky got older, there was the nagging fear that the kids would replace her, and Robbie wouldn’t have any more love left over.

 _What kind of mother thinks that?_ Daisy chided herself, blinking back tears. She was a crappy mom and a crappy homemaker and a crappy-

“I know I don’t pay you attention as I should,” Robbie wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. “I gotta do better.”

“What?” Daisy feigned confusion, pulling away. “I’m not a kid. I don’t need attention. Come on!” She turned away and started packing up leftovers from dinner, something she wouldn’t mess up. “ And you do so much with the twins already, you know? I’m so lucky you’re okay staying home with them. Could you imagine the cost if we had to get a nanny?”

Robbie raised his eyebrows as Daisy babbled on. “And I mean, how dumb of me to not want you to read to them right? We’re both high school dropouts. Hopefully, they break the curse.”

“Still, I want to spend time with you."

“I know.” Daisy sighed, deflated.

What was she even mad about? She had healthy, happy kids, a job she loved with friends that were like family, and a man who loved her.

 _Don’t ruin this_ , she silently berated herself.

Robbie touched her chin so she would face him. “You’ll talk to me if something is bothering you, right?”

“Of course,” Daisy lied, leaning in for a hug and resting her head on his chest.

Robbie squeezed her tighter. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

“And what if the problem is me?” she sniffled.

Pain streaked through Robbie at the hollowness in her voice. The last time he’d heard Daisy sound like this, was after the birth of the twins when they were in the future.

A loud wail interrupted, coming from the twins’ room.

“Sky.” Robbie and Daisy groaned, in unison.

“I’ll get him.” Daisy reached up and kissed Robbie’s cheek. “It’ll be like old times.”

Robbie stopped her before she walked away, and brushed his lips against hers, and when she relaxed, he kissed her deeper, closing his eyes.

His hands drifted to her hips, pulling her closer, while hers crept under his shirt and she lightly dragged her nails on his skin. The contact made him shiver, and with a moan, he cupped her ass so she could feel his hardening length.

A screech interrupted, Alex was crying now, joining her twin brother.

Robbie groaned, this time in frustration. “Go on before the neighbors come knocking on the door again.”

Daisy giggled, her cheeks flushed, and lips wet from his kisses, and Robbie’s heart did a somersault.

Why have things been so strained recently when they had everything they needed?

“I love you, girl.” He leaned his forehead on hers, as love warmed him. “We can work through anything, okay?”

Daisy fought the urge to lie that everything was fine.

“I love you too,” she nuzzled his nose with hers. “And okay.”

Robbie released her, but not before lightly smacking her butt as she left. He bit his lip as he watched her hips sway as she walked off. She never did get rid of the baby weight but he loved her body.

A pool of heat settled in his belly as he remembered the last time they had sex. She'd been bending over to pick up toys and the sight made his dick throb to life. He'd let dinner burn as he'd pushed her to couch and Daisy who was normally more aggressive in bed, was sopping wet at how he ripped off her panties and bit her shoulder.

"Damn, that was two weeks ago?" Robbie's eyes widened as he did some quick calculations. 

Troubled that the spark in their relationship was dying, he went back to cleaning, mulling over what he could change.

By the time he finished, he concluded one thing.

He usually let Daisy take the reins when it came to their sex life, but now it was his turn.


End file.
